he
by fear the unknown
Summary: HermioneTheodore. —Hermione loves him. Very much so.


Refusing is the worst you can do. I know that. What's wrong with me? The guy that I have had a crush on for so long has asked me out and I said no. I need to find him. Where would he be? I know he isn't in the Great Hall, considering he asked me there in front of everyone. Maybe he's in the Library. He used to sit at the table in the back so the shadows covered him. He had always scared people; that was what I loved about him. I sat in Gryffindor Common Room, people talking about what happened earlier this morning. I looked around and saw two third year girls talking about what they thought.

"...I can't believe that happened!" a thin black-haired girl was saying. "I mean, he's a Slytherin; I don't blame her for turning him down. He has no friends from what I'm seeing. She must be so embarassed. Who knows what she'll go through now? His dad's a Death Eater and a pretty scary one at that."

"Well," a small brunette started. "what if she wanted to go out with him? When I look her way in the Great Hall, she is always looking at him. You never know. And, I mean, if he does like her, why should we care?"

"Cathy, he's in Slytherin! Slytherin! We are Gryffindors! She is a Gryffindor. He's a pureblood and she's a Muggle-Born. It just doesn't happen."

"Amber? You're being really mean." With that, the small girl got up and walked up the stairs leading to the girl dorms. After a minute or so, the girl named Amber followed.

Sighing, I got up and walked towards the portrait, ready to leave for the Library. Harry and Ron looked at me in worry, but I smiled and left. I walked down the corridors, avoiding Peeves, and then entered the Library. Smiling to Madam Pince, I sat down at my usual table. I looked behind me, checking to see if he was there; he wasn't. Frowning a little to myself, I opened my book. It opened to a page about love potions. _Maybe that's what I need,_ I thought. _No, it never give true love._

The next day was worse. Not only did people ask me if I was alright because I was asked out by a Slytherin, but they sometimes made fun of the boy who asked me. I loved him, but I couldn't say: _"Stop, I love the guy you're making fun of." _I wanted to...but no. Laughing along with them as they joked helped none. I felt like I was turning into a horrible person. Never once did I make fun of someone when they did nothing but be nice me.

He wasn't doing any better. When I sat in the Great Hall, he was always sitting away from the other Slytherins. They seemed to resent him more than ever. He looked at me constantly, sometimes hate in his eyes, sometimes a sadden look in them. I feel so bad when I stare in his eyes. I didn't ever want to look at him now, but I couldn't stop looking at him.

He wasn't doing any better. When I entered the Library, he was staring at my usual chair. I coughed a little to get hit attention, but he ignored me, looking at my chair. "Hey. Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Why? You wanna turn me down again?" he whispered, getting up from his chair and walking past me without a word.

The next day, I knew what I had to do. _Ron and Harry are going to kill me,_I thought. Sitting down in the Great Hall for breakfast, I waited until he came in. He entered, stopping to look at me. I got up, ignoring the many stares from my fellow Gryffindors, and kissed him for a fraction of a second. When I pulled away, I went to the Library and sat at my regular table. Though, I did hear many comments and laughs and people saying they were shocked.

_It was worth it, _I thought, smiling a teeny bit. He entered the Library, looked at me with what I thought was a smile, and sat beside me. "Hi," I whispered.

"Hey," he said. "What was that?"

"I wanted to show you that I wasn't going to turn you down."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"'

"Why did you say no?"

"I was shocked. I didn't realize that you would ask me."

"I've liked you for a long time. When you said no, I still could keep my eyes off you. Sorry if I scared you over the years."

"You've never scared me."

"Then why do you refer to me as 'he', Hermione?"

"I don't know."

"Say my name."

"Theodore."

"Theodore what?"

"Theodore Nott."

"Thank you," Theodore whispered.

"You are very welcome," I whispered back, smiling.

Theodore smiled at me, then kissed me one last time...for today. I wil always love the wonderful Theodore Nott. But, maybe I'll refer to him as 'he.'

* * *

**One of my longer fics! I am in love with this couple right now! REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
